Till Death do Us Part
by Ice Princess5
Summary: L/J fic. It is the Prequel to *~Journey to Truth~* I'm going to try writing both at the same time. Well, R/R, thanks!
1. Petunia Evans - Er, Dursley...

Untitled Document

  
  
*~Till Death do us Apart~*   
  
By: Ice Princess   
  
Part One ~ Roses Are Red   
  
Chapter One ~ Petunia Evans - Er, Dursley   
  
~*~*~*~  
  


"You may now kiss the bride!"   
  
And with those words Petunia Evans was transformed into Petunia Dursley.   
  
The charming Muggle way of uniting one man and wife worked with even the longest necked female and the thickest necked male. Petunia married Vernon Dursley in a drafty church two miles away from the Evans house to which they returned later that night.   
  
"Congratulations Petunia," Mrs. Evans, a petite lady of five foot and one inch with soft red hair that drew into wispy curls towards the bottom, said smiling.   
  
Petunia gave a little smirk towards her sister, Lily, who wasn't married yet. They always had a little rivalry between each other. On Lily's hand it was completely good natured, but Petunia completely loathed Lily. How dare Lily be abnormal and go off to that school for witches and wizards, those freaks! How dare their parents allow Lily to go? Oh, no, they did not just _allow_ Lily to go, but they loved Lily. She was their perfect child, top in all her classes at her freak school, and so much more. Always good natured, always happy, and always beautiful with hair like her mothers and the brightest green eyes inherited from her father.   
  
Petunia slouched in her seat, but she was absolutely determined not to let Lily get the better of her. After all, she did something before Lily. She got married. With that happy thought, she let Vernon put his arm around her.   
  
The whole family sat down in front of the fireplace. Lily popped in a good movie and Mrs. Evans brought out the popcorn.   
  
"Well Lily," Mr. Evans began, above the movie. "Looks like this is your last full day at home. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"   
  
"Early morning. My last year at Hogwarts. I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
Petunia rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm so proud of you! You made Headgirl and all!" Mrs. Evans said happily.   
  
_This is my night! Not Lily's! I just got married for crying out loud! And yet here they are, paying attention to that child and forgetting all about me!_ Petunia thought selfishly.   
  
The folded her arms up in her lap and shifted closer to Vernon who was munching on popcorn loudly.   
  
Suddenly Lily stood up.   
  
"I think I'm going to turn in early tonight! After all, tomorrow's a big day!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Good idea Lily. You're always so sensible," Mr. Evans said.   
  
Lily floated up the stairs into her room. While she was getting ready for bed she noticed an owl tapping furiously at her window. She ran to it and opened it up.   
  
"Hey little fellow, what have you got for me?" she asked in a sweet little voice.   
  
The owl hooted in response. Lily untied a piece of parchment from its leg.   
  
"Hold on little guy. Let me read this and then I'll get you something to eat and drink," Lily said softly.   
  
Suddenly there was a thunder of noise coming up the stairs.   
  
Lily flung the owl back out the window and hid the parchment out of view.   
  
"Sorry! Stay there, you'll get a treat!" Lily exclaimed quietly.   
  
Then Petunia threw the door open and looked Lily straight in the eye.   
  
"Listen to me Lily, and listen good!" she exclaimed angrily.   
  
A/N: Ohh, what's gonna happen next? Ya, I know... Lame chapter. Nothing happened in it. It's basically the get a feel for everything chapter. It'll be better... Promise! K, R/R, Bye! 


	2. The Letter and the Wish

Untitled Document

  
  
*~Till Death do us Apart~*   
  
By: Ice Princess   
  
Part One ~ Roses Are Red   
  
Chapter Two ~ The Letter and the Wish   
  
~*~*~*~  
  


A/N: Okay, if you're really confused when you're reading this chapter, it's because you didn't read the Author's Note. Well, basically I'm telling you that Lily was in Slytherin in her old days at Hogwarts. Okay, now that that's cleared out... read on!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"What is it Petunia?" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"This is my wedding night! Yes, MY wedding night! Yet our parents are downstairs rambling on and on about you! Do you call that fair? I don't! You're a freak! How can they not realize it? You are a completely revolting freak! I know what they think, and I know what you think. You all think that you're much better than me. Always thinking that! Always being rude and cruel to me!" Petunia shrieked.   
  
Tears were streaming down her face quickly.   
  
"Petunia, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never thought myself above you - ever!" Lily insisted.   
  
"I hate you Lily! I admit it! I completely hate you! You are a freak beyond all reasoning! I won't see you again for nine months! And a good nine months it will be! Goodbye Lily!" Petunia exclaimed.   
  
She ran out of the room to the sink to wash her face before she presented herself downstairs again.   
  
_Now that that is over with,_ Lily thought.   
  
Nowadays Petunia was having these fits more often. Lily couldn't help that she was Head girl, top student, beautiful, and more! She wanted to be successful in life.   
  
Lily sighed a heavy sigh and went back to her parchment eagerly. She opened the letter hoping that it would be from - yes, yes it was!   
  
JAMES!   
  
_Dear Lily,   
I miss you so much. This summer has been great. Mom and Dad bought me a new broom. It's the Nimbus 1980! It's so fast! You won't believe it. You think that Lucius will have a Nimbus 1980 too? I hope not. I hope that things don't work out between you two. Don't get mad at me for saying that. It's only because I love you. I know you love me too..._   
  
That much was true. Lily did love James. She felt bad about Lucius. They had been going out ever since her fourth year! Lucius wasn't James though. The silvery hair was nothing compared to James...   
  
_Well, I just got back from the Quidditch World Cup! Did you know that Nimbus 1980's are the official brooms this year? Romania beat Great Britain! I couldn't believe it! The final score was 200 to 190! It was leaning towards Great Britain until Gilbert Storavia got the Snitch. That 150 points really does change around the game a lot though..._   
  
Of course James was talking about Quidditch. It was his favorite thing in the world, next to Lily. He was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Gryffindor Head boy, and made all the girls heads turn.   
  
_But enough about Quidditch. I'm probably boring you. I'm so happy we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow! It'll be a blast! I never thought I'd make Head boy. I always figured it would be Remus. He's top in all his classes, after all. I never thought Peter stood a chance, but I thought I had about as much luck as Sirius..._   
  
Sirius. Always one to help you laugh. Lily remembered how cheery he always was.   
  
_Anywho, see you tomorrow!   
Love,   
James_   
  
Lily clutched the letter to her chest, anxious for the next days arrival.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"Lily! Lily, over here!" Narcissa Trausser called.   
  
"Coming Narcissa," Lily replied sweetly.   
  
She rushed forward with her trunk after one last kiss and hug from her parents. Petunia hadn't come to see off Lily. Lily wasn't so sure that she cared either.   
  
"Let's go get our compartment now," Narcissa suggested.   
  
"Okay," Lily agreed and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Narcissa Trausser was another seventh year Slytherin with shiny blond hair that was almost silvery, and dark brown eyes. It was a strange combination, yet some even called Narcissa beautiful. She probably would have been beautiful if she didn't always have a smirk or a frown on her face.   
  
They found Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in one of the compartments.   
  
"Hey you two," Narcissa said.   
  
They sat down and Lucius went up next to Lily.   
  
He tried to give her a hug, but she moved away.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.   
  
"Nothing," Lily replied quickly.   
  
The truth was, she had not seen James yet, and she missed him so much it wasn't fair. Lily sighed.   
  
So this was the start to her seventh year. Slytherin, and no James.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Still more feel for the characters. The next chapters will be a lot longer though. Pinky promise! A'right, gotta go now! R/R please! 


	3. I Need Your Help

Untitled Document Hey you guys! I am having a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me with this problem. I am having writers block on this story. If you have any ideas for this then please write them down in your review. Thank you so much and I appreciate your support! ~ Ice Princess 


End file.
